Kingdom Hearts Birthright
by cornholio4
Summary: Sora is actually Prince Corrin of Hoshido who was transported to Destiny Islands and adopted. Now as a Keyblade Master he goes to explore what he doesn't know is his birth world to meet the Hoshido Royal Family. the family who thought they had lost him to the kingdom of Nohr.
1. Prologue

_Sora had been 6 years old when he had his earliest memory, all he remembered was being picked up by a strange man who smirked as he told him in a dark voice "_ _ **I could take you in myself, but it would do more for my plans if I gave the Hoshidos false hope of one day rescuing you...**_ _"_

 _He was thrown into a dark portal and found himself wandering on an island. He found himself attacked by monsters and looked fearfully around him only to hear attack sounds._

 _He watched in amazement as a blue haired young woman took care of the monsters and offered a smile and a hand to help him up. She took him to the village's local people only for no one to recognise him._

 _Apparently his memories were muddled up and he could only remember that he had his 6_ _th_ _birthday on the Wednesday of the previous week. He could not even remember his own name._

 _One of the woman in the village offered to take him in and give him the name Sora. The children were keen to want to welcome Sora into their circle of friends, especially this slightly older boy called Riku._

 _Aqua left him with a hug and her parting words were "I am sorry that we can't find where you came from but I promise you that you will fit in just fine here with your new family and friends. Look out for them Sora, especially if any of them leads down a dark path..."_

Present day at the Radiant Gardens courtyard, Sora had about a month ago finally defeated Xehanort once and for all as well as passing his Keyblade Masters exam in what would be his second attempt.

Right now he was sparring with Aqua for the umpteenth time; she had taken it upon herself to be his personal teacher. Too bad she didn't ask Sora's opinion in the matter.

Aqua had been defeated by Sora yet again and she got herself up. "You have definitely gotten stronger Sora, you could use some work with the technique but you have done well." Aqua complimented as Sora still had his trusty Kingdom Key Keyblade with him.

"I still don't see why we have to keep training like this so often Aqua, I have beaten Xehanort and the others. I may not have the training you have Aqua but I have gone on my own adventures. Remember it might not be that long ago to you but I am not the same scared child when you first found me on the island. We are both Keyblade Masters now so technically, we are now equals." Sora commented with a sigh and shake of his head.

"You can't be lax Sora or the next threat will take you by surprise. I am sorry for being pushy but I do worry about you, like you said it was not that long to me when I first saw you. I recognised you when you faced me while I was overcome with Xehanort's darkness; I had to fight against it inside my mind to give you a fighting chance."Aqua replied with a sad shake of her head.

"Are you just making excuses to why you got your butt kicked by someone who you last remembered as a kid." Sora asked with a smirk and laughed when Aqua gave an amused smirk of her own and a chuckle.

"Well I am glad things turned out so well, I just wish we could have found where you came from. After remembering what you said you remember, I thought for sure you were having memories of Xehanort." Aqua told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry about it, thanks to you I got to meet my lifelong friends and my mum. Besides whoever it could have been might not have been that dangerous, otherwise we would have learned of them." Sora shrugged not wanting to think about the nightmares of that memory that he had on the first nights living on Destiny Islands.

Sora then parted with Aqua, others especially Riku and Kairi his two best friends liked to comment how in the short amount of time the brother and sister like bond that Sora had developed with Aqua. Due to Aqua saving Sora and directing him to his lifelong friends and family, and still having trouble grasping he was a Keyblade wielder like herself.

He then looked to see the gathered friends he made in the worlds. He laughed as he saw Captain Jack Sparrow being chased by security after being caught trying to rob the stores.

 **My first attempt at writing a Fire Emblem Fates story. I have only played Conquest (due to the fact that I think I would want to side with the family Corrin knew all her life and I didn't want Elise to die) and I have read fanfics and I may give Revelations a try.**

 **This idea came from Of Key and Sword by Golden Zero16. I wanted to use this idea but then I came up with the idea of what happened if Corrin came to Destiny Islands and became Sora (he still looks like he does in the KH games). I know Riku looks more like he should be Corrin but I prefer Sora.**

 **What do you think of the pairing ideas? I was thinking of Jasmine, Yuffie or i you have any ideas of anyone from Fates.**


	2. Getting Ready for a Trip

**First of all I want to apologise for the mistake I made when I uploaded this. I meant to type Birthright in the title but it turned out I wrote Conquest instead, once it was pointed out to me I went to work fixing it. I am embarrassed for making that error in the first place.**

 **While I admit I liked the concept of Golden Zero16's stories and I wanted to try it out for myself, I thought it could be popular like his stories but i guess I will still have to work on it becoming popular.**

 **Still open to the pairing ideas and I am still partial to Jasmine my fave Disney Princess, though I don't want to consider any Hoshido royal family members (except for maybe Azura that's if she counts) since they still consider Sora their brother. I know that doesn't stop the games from making it possible to marry them but I don't want to do it here.**

On a world were the two kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr; even before they had been at war for years things were tense between the two kingdoms. The King of Nohr had invited the King of Hoshido for a peace meeting but it had been a trap where he had the other king murdered which had started the war.

In the royal palace of Hoshido, Queen Mikoto was sitted at her throne with her oldest son Ryoma standing front of her. Things were never the same since the war ended. Not only did they have to deal with a conflict the Queen and her late husband tried so hard to prevent, but her husband and the father of their children had been murdered by King Garon.

Not only that but one of her two youngest sons Corrin had been kidnapped that night by King Garon. Since that day all they had was the hope that they could one day win the war and rescue Corrin alive.

Things had boiled last week when they had managed to capture one of Nohr's leading military generals. They had interrogated him for information, offering sanctuary in exchange for his cooperation. He was hesitant to betray his king.

The eldest daughter of the Hoshido royal family Princess Hinoka (who had been extremely close to Corrin before he was taken) insisted on leading the interrogation on information for the missing prince.

No matter how much Hinoka pressed and threatened, the Nohr military leader insisted he had no idea what they were talking and that King Garon never mentioned or alluded taking back anyone prisoner or otherwise back to Nohr.

The Princess had be taken out of the dungeon by force after much physical threats of what she would do to the man if he did not tell them what they wanted to know.

"You think he was telling the truth mother? King Garon could have kept him a secret prisoner in his dungeon, sent him away, or under a false identity or..." Ryoma asked before he stopped. He and his family never wanted to consider the possibility but he had to face the fact that it was a possibility.

"I have faith that Corrin is alive Ryoma my son. Orochi has told me dozens of times that she has seen visions of our brown spiky haired child alive and well. I know it could be silly to stake my faith in visions but I know in my heart we will one day get him back. Faith is a powerful weapon and motivator Ryoma." Queen Mikoto replied with an optimistic look on her face.

Ryoma gave a nod in response, despite something in his brain saying he might have to give up hope one day, he never did lose hope in that reunion. Even moreso for his sister Hinoka who had begun her training months after Corrin's kidnapping so that she could be the one to find and bring Corrin back from Nohr herself.

He especially hoped Takumi could meet the sibling closest to himself in age and that Sakura could properly meet Corrin again. She was too young to remember Corrin and she was too optimistic for the day she could see Corrin with her own eyes. All she had to go on were old portraits of him, painted before he was taken.

Ryoma left as he needed to think about putting together a search party for Hinoka and Sakura who were out in the snow mountains. While he knew Hinoka can take care of anything out there, it was better safe than sorry due to how many monsters there were in the snowy mountains.

*PB*

It was later when Sora was packing up to go exploring in his own personal Gummi Ship. He was packing up some presents that he was being given. There was one from Santa, each of the seven Princesses of Light gave him one, one from Jack Skellington, there was one from Ariel and he looked behind him to see Merlin and his mother walking up behind him.

"I want to give this to you Sora, now you can meet these friends of yours whenever you like Sora." Merlin told him handing Sora a book. Sora smiled when he saw that it was the one that acted as a portal to the Hundred Acre Wood where Winnie the Pooh and his friends lived.

"Thanks Merlin and I will see you soon Mum..." Sora told them only to be pulled into a hug by his mother. "A little breathing room please..." Sora complained as his Mum let go of him.

"Just be careful Sora, I know you are some big time hero now who saved the universe but you are still my only child... not even 18 yet and you have already been through a lot. I almost had a heart attack when I was told you lost your heart once..." Sora's mum told him worriedly as Sora looked embarrassed.

To say that Sora's mum was hysteric when she learned about the Keyblade and that Sora was fighting dark monsters on other worlds was putting it wildly. When he saw her again after defeating Xemnas the first time, he had to comfort her for quite a while.

She accepted it but it didn't mean that she didn't stop worrying about him.

They heard forced coughing and they looked and saw Leon standing there. "Something the matter Leon?" Sora asked looking at the man that was pretty much his first ally after leaving the island.

Okay first ally after they had fought and Sora fell from exhaustion after beating him that is...

"Just thought I would give you a fair warning." Leon replied simply pointing up. Sora barely had time to react as Yuffie had jumped down in front of him, having been hiding on a platform near the roof of the building.

"Yuffie, were you hiding up there? Why didn't you let me know?" Sora demanded quite annoyed but Merlin and Sora's mum was quite amused.

"I'm a ninja remember Sora, we are known for our stealth. Why would I let you know if I wanted to sneak up on you?" Yuffie asked patting him on the head cheekily only for Sora to push her hand away.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?" Sora asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I have decided I am tired of missing out in your adventures while you go out and save all the worlds so I decided I will be going with you." replied Yuffie to much surprise from Sora.

"What? You didn't think to ask this before? It's dangerous out there since all the darkness is still out there!" Sora exclaimed in exasperation. It was a bit annoying for him as well as Kairi and Riku that the Darkness and Heartless was still out there. But as Yen Sid and King Mickey pointed out to them, they had existed long before Xehanort was even born.

Even longer before the first Keyblades were ever forged.

"Come on, when we faced against eachother I have almost beaten you before. True I had Leon with me against you but he will be coming with us!" Yuffie responded in glee to which Sora's eyes widened. He looked to Leon who looked as stoic as ever.

"She would not stop asking until I agreed." Leon said simply but truthfully he did want to come with him. He couldn't trust Sora to be capable of keeping Yuffie out of trouble.

"Besides, I have been trained all of my life in ninjutsu. While you were on your island playing with wooden swords, I was dodging blades and jumping up and down from trees." Yuffie told Sora and he finally gave a defeated sigh.

Sora's mum could not help but think of the ninja girl talking to her son. Truthfully she was a bit nervous about Yuffie's attire and other girls Sora now knew who similarly wore scantily clad like Princess Jasmine.

Honestly with him knowing 7 Princesses of Light, she was half expecting to one day find him kissing one of them.

Sora's mother gave him one last hug and told him "I know you are trained for this and you have your two friends to help you but still please be careful."

"Trust me Mum, I promise you won't lose me." Sora told her with a smile of his own as he waved to her and Merlin. They waved back as Sora entered the Gummi Ship with Yuffie and Leon.

"So I have heard that Aqua has been as over protective of you as your mum has been." Yuffie asked Sora as they then sitting down. Sora gave a shrug of his shoulders not wanting to give it much thought. "I know how you feel to have an older friend who decided to become your older sibling figure." Yuffie told him with a look to Leon who shook his head.

Sora then began putting on the controls but jumped as he heard Yuffie ask "so have you a date for Aerith and Cloud's wedding yet? I bet that Mulan girl would say yes if you asked her or things don't work out for her and Aladdin then you could ask Jasmine. Or how about that Rapunzel girl or Shiki among those who were playing that Reaper's Game?"

Sora stared at Yuffie in shock, he knew that Cloud and Aerith were in a relationship that they were keeping to themselves but when did they get engaged?

"You don't know? Oh wait I was supposed to tell you... sorry I guess that I forgot." Yuffie told him with a cheeky smile. Sora glared at her in response.

"I bet you did that on purpose." Sora told her with a shake of his head. Then Leon straightened up as he faced the two younger friends.

"Of course she did because she's Yuffie." Leon said simply, Sora laughed as Yuffie simply humped.

Sora then had the controls take off as they then exploring past some of the worlds that Sora had visited. About twenty minutes of Sora looking around and Yuffie sitting bored, Sora then spotted one world that he was sure he had never been to before. One that looked like it had darkness in it.

Then a strange thought in his head was telling him to go near this one, as if it was calling to him. If he was always supposed to go to this one.

"How about that one guys, I have a good feeling about this one." Sora told then as he then began steering the ship to the direction of this new world.


	3. First Meeting

The Gummi Ship landed on the world and Sora was intrigued when he saw that they were now landing on a mountain covered with snow. "Wow, all covered with snow. It's just like the world where I met Elsa and Anna." Sora thought with glee thinking about his little adventure on that world and helping Elsa gain confidence in her ice powers.

"Come on Sora, lets please make a break for it. It looks like a blizzard out there and in case you didn't notice, I am not exactly wearing snow appropriate clothes here!" begged Yuffie holding her body with her arms. She looked like she was already getting chilly from the sight of the snow.

Sora then unbuckled his seatbelt and got off the pilot's chair. He then looked to Yuffie to see that she had no intention of getting up.

"Are you sure Yuffie? Come on, you wanted to come in the first place." reminded Sora but Yuffie had a defiant look on her face to which Sora sighed. "You want to come with me Leon?" Sora asked Leon facing the older man.

"And leave Yuffie alone in your ship? The ship will probably be broken down or she would take off on it, I will stay here and keep an eye on here. If you don't check back or give a signal for a while, we will go and search for you. How about that?" Leon asked and Yuffie humphed in response to Leon's statement.

"Okay, I guess that works fine. I will come back if I need your help." Sora told them waving to them as he opened and left through the door. Sora certainly did start feeling the cold but he started running to heat himself up.

He then got to an edge and looked down, he noticed there were green troll like monsters. He thought they might be leftover forces of Xehanort, King Mickey had explained to him that there would still be plenty of them out there leftover from Xehanort's army.

He then leaned down to take a closer look while summoning his Keyblade.

" _They don't look like any Heartless monsters, nobodies or any other monsters that Xehanort made. Are they native to this world?_ " Sora asked himself in his mind as he ended up accidentally tripping and falling down. Thankfully he did not fall down that but it was still embarrassing for him to do.

His screams got the attention of someone nearby, he heard someone gasp and this red haired girl in a red kimono who was about two years younger rushed to him and helped him up. "Are you alright Mr? You should be careful, let me help you..." the girl asked him concerned.

She then used her staff which Sora just noticed that she had to heal him. Sora then felt better as he gave the girl a smile and told her "thanks for the help there. I got a bit of a trip there, it's embarrassing but I appreciate the help."

The girl then looked to Sora's Keyblade oddly and asked him "is this your weapon? I thought it might be a staff but it has a hilt like a sword." Sora gave her a nod as she examined it and told him "I think that some cruel blacksmith must have played some cruel joke on you..."

The girl then looked confused as Sora laughed and they saw some of the monsters were getting closer to them. The girl stared in shock as Sora then striked at the monsters destroying several of them at once.

"How... is your giant key some sort of magical weapon?" the girl asked not sure if she believed what she had just saw. Sora smirked as he then decided to show her by firing Firaga at several more of the monsters that were coming their way.

"It's called the Keyblade; it acts as my sword and my magic wand." Sora explained to the girl's amazement as Sora took care of more of the monsters that were coming their way.

Sora then looked in amazement as he then spotted an older short red haired woman in red and white attire riding a white Pegasus. " _I wonder if she got the Pegasus from Olympus like Hercules got his from..._ " Sora thought in his head as he saw her fight the monsters with her own Naginata.

"Don't worry, my big sister Hinoka is one of the strongest warriors that Hoshido has." The girl explained to him as she then faced him. "Sorry, I just realised I had not introduced myself yet. I am not good with new people, I'm Princess Sakura of Hoshido." The girl told Sora introducing herself.

Sora himself was about to tell her his name but he got distracted by a monster coming up from behind him.

Sora then wondered how many princesses must he meet on these worlds. Seriously there were a lot of them meeting together at Radiant Gardens and now he met two more.

Sora then continued trying to fight the monsters but then he felt the cold overcoming him somewhat with how many of these big monsters there were.

He growing tired as he was falling down to his knees but Sakura went to heal him. Sora then flashed her a grateful smile to which she returned as Hinoka took care of the last of the monsters.

Hinoka was weirded out when she saw the stranger in black short sleeved hooded attire that her sister helped out. Of course the Hoshido royal family and army are always happy to help out in need.

She was weirded out when she saw the stranger had a giant key which somehow was an oddly effective weapon against the monsters. She came closer but the closer she got; she got more of a good look at his face and spiky brown hair.

" _Could it be... the hair and those eyes.. I remember them so well... it has to be him... All my training, it has come to this day._ " Hinoka thought in her head tears starting to form in his eye as she came closer to them.

"Hinoka, I made a new friend. He has this giant key which is somehow a strong weapon. I have never seen anything like it." Sakura told him in wonder but then noticed how Hinoka was looking towards Sora.

Sora then bowed before them saying "Nice to meet you, your majesties. My name is So..."

"Corrin." Hinoka interrupted to which Sora froze in confusion. He was about to correct her when he felt Hinoka pulling him into a hug. "I swore I would bring you back one day Corrin." Hinoka told him with tears in her eye and Sora was about as confused as Sakura was.

"Sorry but my name is Sora, I think you might have me mistaken for someone else..." Sora then told Hinoka gently as she was letting go of him.

"We must get him home, we have to let mother know we have finally found your long lost brother." Hinoka told Sakura whose shock mirrored Sora's. Sora then thought he should be nice and go with them just to straighten this out but he was starting to wish he had taken Yuffie's advice in going to another world.

 **What do you think? Please tell me what you think when you R and R of how you think my writing of the Hoshido royal family is so far. I decided I had wanted to make a joke of someone questioning Sora's Keyblade as I don't think that happens a lot in the Kingdom hearts games. I think the Fire Emblem cast would definitely since Fates is especially a tone down Game of Thrones in RPG form (anyone who has actually watched the show or read the George RR Martin books please tell me how accurate that description is, I never watched it myself except for a few clips on Youtube and I have heard people talking about it on YouTube).**


	4. Arriving at the Palace

The journey was silent and Sora just felt awakward looking at the two redheaded princesses. Hinoka had been staring at him with wide eyes and years of joy while Sakura looked at him with shyness and hope.

Sora just hoped they could get it straightened up as he was pretty sure he was always Sora and never gone by Corrin. Soon enough they had come across the back of palace in a big village.

"So is this your home?" Sora asked deciding to be friendly and strike a conversation. He had seen palaces before but he had to admit this place seemed impressive. Hinoka flashed him a smile as she faced him.

"The capital of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and it's _our_ home." Hinoka explained to him and the way she emphasised 'our' was not lost on Sora. Sora just wished she would not be too crushed when he had to tell them he was not who they think he was.

They came across a brown haired man in red armor and a regal looking older black haired woman in a white, grey and blue dress and cape with a spiky crown. Sora gave a bow when he realised this woman must be the queen.

"Hinoka, Sakura, we were just about to send Ryoma out to search for you..." the woman told the two as they caught up to them. The woman and the man's eyes widened when they looked at Sora and seemed to recognise him.

"Ryoma, Mother... I brought Corrin back to us... just like I always said I would... just like I had been training for... I have finally done it!" Hinoka told them with tears of joy.

Sora gave a humph when the man gave a smile to him and told him "I'm Prince Ryoma and this is Queen Mikoto our mother. I see you have already met our sisters Hinoka and Sakura. You and Hinoka were so close when you were children, Hinoka cried after you were taken from us. One day she stopped and picked up a weapon to start her training to bring you back." The man told him introducing himself in a soft tone. "Welcome home Corrin." Ryoma told him as they began leading the three back into the palace.

Sora was getting much annoyed and agitated at this moment but then they came to the throne room and Queen Mikoto turned to face Sora and told him with tears in her eye "I have missed you so much, my sweet boy..."

Sora finally cleared his voice thinking he should get this out of the way and told them quite loudly "look, I am sorry but I am not who you think I am. My name is Sora and not Corrin, I'm not a prince and I have lived on an Island for most of my life. I dont' have any siblings and I have my mother." Sora looked around and saw questioning looks from the Hoshido family members except for Sakura who seemed to be heartbroken at the thought that they have not found her long lost brother after all.

"So tell me then 'Sora', you have spent all your life on this island and your mother gave birth to you?" Ryoma questioned having a serious look on his face. Sora stepped back at the question knowing the answers he would have to give.

"Well no... I was adopted, I was found on the island without much memory of my life before then..." Sora explained looking at their faces reacted, knowing it would be more vindication for them. "All I remembered before then was being tossed by someone who said that he wanted to give Hoshido false hope in finding me..." Sora then further explained himself pausing remembering the name of the kingdom he was in.

"What? King Garon sent you away to an island and made us think he had you? Do you truly have no memories before then, of us playing together?" Hinoka asked angrily looking at Sora in the eye and he had to shake his head unsure of what to do. "the Nohrians cruelty know no bounds, Corrin has no memory of us so he probably messed with his memory!" Hinoka cried in anger making Sora and Sakura take a step back.

"Hinoka, you are scaring your siblings!" admonished Queen Mikoto as Hinoka calmed down and shot apologetic looks to Sora and Sakura.

"So how far away is this island? Do you know of Hoshido or Nohr?" Ryoma questioned and Sora shook his head unsure of how to handle this evidence that this might be his birth family.

"No, especially since the island is on another world." Sora explained to the incredulous looks on those assembled. "Yeah I travel through worlds on my Ship." Sora told them making their eyes widen.

"Clearly Corrin must be under some brainwashing by the Nohrians." Hinoka muttered and Sora wanted to argue that no one messed with his brain, but he remembered Larxene and Namine have used magic to mess with his memories before. Would that have a role in taking away his memories before Destiny Islands? "He is probably deluded by the brainwashing put on him..." Hinoka started again but Sora had enough.

"I was not brainwashed, I have friends on that island and my name is SORA!" Sora told Hinoka looking quite angry and ready to storm off. Hinoka was staring at him wide open.

"Hinoka, I know you have the best intentions but please do not make assumptions before we have more of a grasp of the situation!" admonished Queen Mikoto firmly and Hinoka looked down realising she had upset her mother and brother as well.

"Sakura, can you please see... Sora to his old room. Sora, you can have all the time you want to take it all in." Queen Mikoto said softly and Sora was calming down. Sora gave a bow before Queen Mikoto before following Sakura.

"Hinoka, please give him some time to take in being here again. We have no clue what he has been through but please let him feel welcomed here." Queen Mikoto told Hinoka and she gave a nod as well as Ryoma.

Hinoka was going to definitely make Corrin feel welcomed at their home.

 **If you want I also have this Sora X Jasmine story called the Heart's Crown and this Fire Emblem oneshot called A Father's Wrath which is a Corrin X Felicia pairing.**


	5. Trying to Settle In

Sakura had led a tired looking Sora to where his room would be, "Your room is in here, mother made sure that it was kept as it was before you were..." Sakura told him but then grew uncomfortable and Sora gave her a small pat on the shoulder with a small smile. He may have been weirded out and conflicted by all of this, but no reason to take it out on anyone that didn't deserve it.

Sora was then let into the room and had to admit the room looked nice, not anything as grand as in the many castles he had visited like King Mickey's or the Beast's but it was still good. "For what's worth Sora, if we can't be siblings then I hope we can be friends at least." Sakura told him and Sora managed to give a warm smile in response.

"Thanks Sakura, I think the same." Sora told her and she then left to leave him to his thoughts, the fact that she seemed like she was a bit younger than Sora meant that she might not have much memories of them if they really grew up together before he came to the island. Unlike Hinoka who seemed to have dedicated her life to reclaiming her long lost brother...

Sora just sighed in irritation as he allowed himself to lay down on the bed and think of his situation. He thought it was just a time to relax and unwind after having finally managing to permanently defeat Xehanort, the one behind most of his adventures ever since he first got the Keyblade.

But now he had somehow gotten to his biological family before getting to Destiny Islands. But he had no memories of this place or the family members here. He didn't know if he had any best friends before he met Riku or Kairi. How was he supposed to cope with having at least a brother and sisters he didn't know about? Or Queen Mikoto who apparently was his mother...

No; Sora reminded himself, he already had a mother who was waiting for him to come home at King Mickey's castle. Home, this was going to be awkward. Hinoka, especially will be expecting him to stay here due to seeing him as the long lost brother she had wanted to bring back home. How will she react when he had to let her know he fully intended to return to the home he spent most of his life living in?

He regretted following his gut feeling and just skipped this world. He did wonder about his birthplace a few times, especially when he was first settling in at Destiny Islands. But now he wished he didn't know..

He just spent some time contemplating this situation while lying on the bed, soon he realised it was not going to do him any good to just lie there and mope. He was in a castle in a whole new world and why not explore?

Feeling his adventurous side he decided to jump off the bed and then go out of the room, he then began walking around and almost ended up going into a girl with blue hair and a black and orange attire. "Can you please watch where you are going..." complained the girl with a glare who took a close look at Sora and his attire and made a weird face. "Are you from Nohr?" The girl asked taking the staff she had and pointing it at Sora who was taking a step back.

"No, I am a guest of the royal family and I don't know anything about Nohr." Sora told her and the girl shook her head but then looked weirded out when she realised he was being serious.

"Do you seriously not know about Nohr? Hoshido and Nohr have been at war for a long time! Where have you been?" the girl asked incredulously. So Hoshido was at war with another kingdom? Sora would not have thought of that from how peaceful it seemed.

"Well I have been on other worlds, I usually live on another island..." Sora told her but the girl shook her head as if thinking Sora was being sarcastic. Something caught Sora's eye and he looked to the wall to see a portrait of a young red haired girl with a smaller brown haired boy. The smaller boy kind of looked like him and the girl kind of looked like Hinoka.

"That's Lady Hinoka and the Missing Prince Corrin, one of the only portraits taken of Corrin before the war. Kind of looks like you now that I think about it..." the girl muttered and Sora continued to stare it. Suddenly as if from memory the portrait came to life to him. He then snapped out of it when he saw Hinoka had walked up behind them and was now smiling.

"Yes, that was us Corrin. We were so close before you were taken. I have seen you have met Oboro, she's the retainer of our brother Takumi." Explained Hinoka to Sora who jumped when he realised she was there. He also realised she was still going to continue calling him by that name, Oboro's eyes widened at what Hinoka had said.

"Yes Oboro, I found Corrin... Okay Sakura found him when we were outside the Kingdom and took him to see me and we brought home..." Hinoka told a shocked Oboro as Sora just face palmed.

"Lord Corrin! I had no idea that I was speaking to you, please know I maybe the retainer for your brother but I will serve and protect you as well!" Oboro told him and Sora was getting annoyed again.

"Sorry Oboro, but my name is Sora." Sora told Oboro who instantly looked confused. Sora then faced a concerned looking Hinoka and told her "I am sorry Hinoka, I have gone by Sora and I don't know if I will be able to accept any other name. Plus..."

Then came a man who Sora guessed a man was a servant who came up to Oboro and told her "Oboro, Lord Takumi requires your help in capturing a ninja who managed to infiltrate the palace. Takumi thinks that it's a spy from Nohr." Instantly Oboro and Hinoka looked alarmed.

"That can't be, the barrier prevents Nohrians from entering. How could they have possibly gotten in?" Hinoka asked incredulously.

"We don't know, the ninja seems to be a teenage girl wearing shorts and a midriff exposing shirt." Explained the man and Sora's eyes widened when he realised who this would be by the description. Sora then instantly ran away from them to the confusion of Oboro and Hinoka.

He needed to find Yuffie...

 **If you are expecting the game's events just with Sora in it then sorry but you will be disappointed. I am not a big fan of AU stories that retell the source material. A pet peeve in Harry Potter fanfics I have read is that they go through the book events even with the changes, if Sirius raised Harry then it will be Pettigrew who escapes during Year 4 and its him the Dementors are after (despite that there would be less reason to think Pettigrew was in Voldemort's circle than Sirius would be and there would be no reason to think that he would try to go after Harry at Hogwarts).**

 **Okay another factor is that I have not played Birthright and have no desire to (besides having decided before the game's release out of Japan I would be siding with Corrin's family that raised me, the act that I found out Elise dies in Birthright was an ultimate deal breaker for me).**


	6. Yuffie and Leon

Sora quickly ran over around the palace, going past the various servants and other guests. Soon he came across the courtyard and spotted Leon (who had his Gunblade out) and Yuffie hiding behind a ledge. "Yuffie, Leon, what happened?" Sora asked running over to them. At least he found them now; hopefully they were not in too much trouble.

"Yuffie got fed up waiting for you and decided to come looking for you, I went with her and we went through the snow following your footprints. Once we saw this Kingdom, we realised this may be the place where you had hidden off to. We got here we got caught by some soldiers and Yuffie decided we should make a break to run off instead of trying to talk things over." Leon explained and Sora gave an exasperated sigh at Yuffie's direction.

"Oh don't give me that, you should be dead grateful that I decided to brave that freezing snow weather to come look for you! I had to carry on despite my clothes not being weather appropriate at all!" Yuffie complained with her arms crossed. "Plus it looked like you were living it up in a warm palace!" Yuffie told Sora in an accusatory voice pointing her finger to Sora.

Then they saw several more soldiers arrived being led by a spiky haired boy in a sleeveless black and purple tunic with a katana sword in his hand. Sora then summoned his Keyblade and approached them carefully saying "look this is a whole big misunderstanding, we are not here to cause any trouble..."

The boy then laughed and asked mockingly "Yeah right, you are probably Nohr soldiers who have managed to get past the barrier. Surrender now because I don't think you can do much with that stupid looking key of yours!" The boy then lunged but Sora clashed with his Keyblade and managed to disarm the boy and sent the katana away to the ground.

The boy was shocked and could not respond, then they saw that arrows were being shot at Sora's direction causing him to have to dodge. He then came across a boy with long silver hair, a blue and white attire and an archer's bow in his hand. "Hinata, you and the others stand back. I will deal with these three." The boy told the brown haired boy and he complied stepping back along with the soldiers.

Sora began deflecting the arrows with his Keyblade but the boy kept on, "Look, I am a guest in this palace! These are my friends and they just came looking for me. We are not here to fight!" Sora yelled but the boy laughed humourlessly.

"Don't think you can fool me, your attire shows to me your allegiance. I bet that key is a new Nohrian weapon forged to pierce the barrier!" the boy yelled getting closer.

Sora then felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and then saw Ryoma walk in front of Sora. "That's enough Takumi, cease this at once!" Ryoma warned the boy named Takumi with a glare.

Then arrived were Hinoka and Oboro along with Queen Mikoto who had arrived with Ryoma. "Corrin, are you alright? You have to please forgive our brother Takumi, he gets aggressive when faced those he thinks are threats." Hinoka asked Sora and Sora gave a slight nod glad that this was being sorted out.

Sora then turned to face Queen Mikoto who was looking towards Leon and Yuffie, "Your majesty, I am sorry since I forgot to mention this... These are my friends Leon and Yuffie, they were waiting for me at our transportation and when I got here I forgot to think if they tried to come looking for me." Sora told the Queen apologetically but she just looked at them gently.

"Your friends are welcome to stay here as guests Sora. Why don't you three go to your room." Queen Mikoto told Sora and he gave a sigh. She then got a servant to show them to the area of the room Sora was in.

"Sora, what exactly happened before we came here?" Yuffie asked confused and Leon did as well. Sora sighed and quietly told them that he would explain once they got to the room.

Hinoka had gotten to Takumi and told him "not exactly how I wanted our reunion to go but Sakura and I had found him in the snow while we were dealing with the Faceless. He is our long lost brother Corrin returned to us." Hinoka told Takumi to surprised looks from the nearby soldiers and Hinata. Takumi was staring in disbelief but then Queen Mikoto came over with Ryoma.

"Can you please find Sakura and ask her to meet us in the throne room?" Queen Mikoto asked one of the soldiers who nodded and left. She then faced her children and sighed saying "we all need to meet in the throne room, I think it's best if we have a family meeting about all this."

*PB*

"So it turns out this is the world you were born on and the royal family are your biological family? So instead of growing up on an island you could have grown up in a kingdom that was covered by snow. If you ask me you kind of dodged a bullet, still you have a nice room here." Yuffie laughed as Sora had finished explaining things to them. Sora shook his head as he looked up at Leon to see that he was contemplating things.

"And the girl who was my big sister here Hinoka keeps calling me by Corrin, the name they gave me. I don't think I like the idea of getting my name changed..." Sora muttered to them and then saw that Yuffie looked like she had a look of realisation.

"Sora, you are planning on coming home? You still see Destiny Islands as your home, don't you?" Yuffie asked carefully and Sora jumped at it.

"Of course I am, why are you asking?" Sora asked feeling annoyed by the question but grew concern when he saw that Yuffie now looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Yuffie means that since you already have a home to go back to, you will have to break it to the royal family sooner rather than later. There is no point in waiting and allow them to draw up false hope of you staying. They may not react well considering you had been missing from their lives for so long but it will have to be done." Leon told Sora firmly and Sora looked down.

He knew they were both right, he will have to choose the right time to let them know.

*PB*

At the throne room, Mikoto had explained the story to Takumi and he just stared at them. "Are you actually sure he is who you think he is?" Takumi asked and everyone looked to him oddly. "I am just saying it sounds oddly convenient Hinoka and Sakura just so happened to find him outside the castle. What if it's a spy who just so happened to look like what Corrin would look like. I doubt he would even be alive, the Nohr commander knew nothing about them taking him in and I doubt we could have expected that monstrous king to have spared our brother if he was not going to take him with him." Takumi explained with his arms crossed.

This certainly gotten a reaction from his family. Sakura was shocked by how dismissive and callous it sounded from Takumi, Ryoma frowned and Hinoka had gotten annoyed, "I know in my heart when I looked at him that it had to be him." Queen Mikoto spoke up saying.

"I had teh same feeling, nothing less could have been real. I saw it when I saw his eyes and his hair, Corrin is with us!" Hinoka told Takumi walking over to him. Takumi sighed shaking his head.

"Okay so it is our long lost brother, if he was not with Nohr then where has he been for all this time and how did you get back?" Takumi asked and everyone knew that Takumi had a good point.

Hinoka took a moment before saying to all her siblings "He said something about being from different worlds and from an island, it must be from some sort of brainwashing. I don't know where he really could have come from or how he got home but what matters is that he is home. We can worry about what happened to Corrin later, but now we can rejoice as..."

"Sora." Sakura spoke up for the first time as everyone turned to her making her nervous. "He goes by Sora." Sakura continued gulping as Hinoka turned to her.

"Sakura, Corrin is our brother and we are supposed to call him something else, as if he is not truly our brother and does not belong here..." Hinoka asked as Queen Mikoto decided to interupt.

"Calm down Hinoka." Queen Mikoto told her daughter softly as she faced them. "I want him to feel as home as all of you do but we must let him settle and get used to this place. We must not alienate him and I want you all to call him Sora." Queen Mikoto continued facing everyone.

Hinoka was shocked and was about to speak when Queen Mikoto held up her hand to silence her. "Trust me Hinoka, I understand what you're feeling completely. You have been training all your life to bring your brother home and now that he is, you don't want to do or say anything that would imply that he is not your brother. But please see if from his shoes, he is in an unfamiliar land with strangers he just found out is his long lost family. He may take a while to take it in and if you keep insisting on calling him by a name he does not recognise you will do nothing but make him upset." Queen Mikoto softly told her and Hinoka sighed and gave her a silent nod.

"Wonderful, I will have quarters set up for Leon and Yuffie for their stay. I will have the kitchen staff make more food for our family dinner and I will let all the servants and retainers know." Queen Mikoto told them as then everyone then bowed before leaving.

"I will make our new lord most welcome!" Oboro said to herself with a smile imagining an outfit to make for him. She noticed Sakura was nervous as she walked up to her and asked "something the matter Lady Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and told her "I am just worried, if Sora already has a home to go back to then I don't know how Hinoka will take it..."


	7. Interlude

**This is just a short interlude to show something else that will be different in my story. A new player in this story.**

On the edge of the kingdom of Nohr, several soldiers were marching towards a certain building. They were being led by the cruel ruler of Nohr, King Garon. King Garon sighed as he had to tell his other servants and his 'children' that he needed to speak with someone after getting a particular message from a spy.

They came across a manor which looked like it had the colors faded out quite a long while ago. King Garon sneered at the building, it was telling of how bad this poverty stricken kingdom had it when not even the nobles and barons of this kingdom had much luxury homes.

It was so bad he was surprised the previous rulers had not gone to war with Hoshido earlier. Still they served a purpose. He got off his carriage and faced the men and told them "wait here, do not enter for any reason. I will be back soon." King Garon told them sternly and glared at them when it looked like they were going to protest.

They relucantly nodded and King Garon stepped inside the manor, he began walking until he came across a meeting room. He looked around and saw the hand of a shadow waving to him. He ignored it until he came across a figure sitting with his hands together in the most comfortable chair that the manor had for him.

"It's been a long time but I guess I know why you are here. The cards told me that the lost Hoshidian prince has returned, hasn't he?" questioned the figure with a smirk and King Garon shook his head in anger.

"A spy spotted boy who fitted his description going to the Kingdom, I never thought he would ever actually make it back here! I should have just kept him to raise as a weapon against Hoshido, or just killed him outright!" King Garon sneered in agitation and the figure waved his finger at him.

"We both know that would not have been wise, remember that if you had killed the boy then our master would have you taken care of and replaced. Remember he can create something else to take your place." The figure told King Garon who looked like he wanted to attack him outright.

"Remember who you are speaking to, I am a King!" King Garon shouted at him and the figure did not look amused at his words. "If you have something to say you shadow man then just say it!" King Garon told the figure who gave a tutting sound.

"You are a force created by our master to possess the corpse of a man who had been dead for a long time. Thanks my mother's side of the family, I am actually more of a royal than you!" the figure replied infuriating the man.

"Remember, we are both allies here. We both serve Anankos. He saved me when the Heartless took my world and thanks to the boost in power I have, I shield our world from the Heartless." The figure told King Garon and he just shook his head in return.

"Yes your spell, thanks to it you are allowed to live here in this manor I have gifted to you while I have to have food delivered regularly too you. Quite hard to get enough rations for you due to the state this stupid kingdom is in..." King Garon snarled before he calmed down. "So do you think the boy will be a problem?" King Garon asked and the figure thought about it.

"He has become special, he managed to fix himself despite losing his heart and he has managed to beat that monster Xehanort. I think I can take of him. You just focus on your little war and I will take care of him." The figure told King Garon who raised his eye.

"How are you supposed to take care of him? He is currently behind that barrier and I doubt the Hoshidians will let him out of their sight." King Garon asked knowing that his attempts to pierce the barrier had so far failed.

The figure smirked as he twirled his moustache, he responded with "oh Garon, you underestimate what I can do with the help of my Friends on the Other Side!"


	8. Family Dinner part 1

Corrin pretty much jumped when he saw that at the door was Oboro, "Sorry for bothering you Lord Sora." Oboro greeted in an apologetic tone as she gave a bow before going in. Sora wanted to say something about being called a lord or prince but he was just grateful that she was calling him by his actual name that he had gone by his entire life.

"Oboro, is it?" Sora asked wanting to know if he remembered her name right and Oboro gave a slight nod. "Can, I ask why you are here?" Sora asked as Oboro stepped in.

"I want to take your measurements so I can design some royal attire for you, fashion is my hobby." Oboro explained and Sora shook his head.

"Thanks Oboro but I don't think I need any royal attire, I am quite happy with the clothes that I have right now..." Sora told her only to pause when she saw her giggle for a second. "What's funny Oboro?" Sora asked as Oboro came up to him with her tape measurer.

"The fact that you believed that I was asking you or giving you a choice in the matter, Lord Sora." Oboro explained as he then began measuring an uncooperative Sora. Leon looked as stoic as ever while Yuffie did not even bother trying to hide her laughter at Sora's situation.

"Sorry about this Lord Sora but I do feel you need to blend in more a bit in Hoshido, plus that I really want you to be seen in one of my designs." Oboro told him as she was done and faced Leon and Yuffie. Yuffie shook her head while sticking her tongue out and Leon's eyes promised a harsh retaliation if she came closer to him with her tape measurer.

"Fine then, I must warn you that you might be mistaken for Nohr with your attire when out there." warned Oboro with a shake of her head. Sora then decided it was time to ask.

"Oboro, can I ask who are the Nohr? I heard them mentioned but no one has explained them yet." Sora asked and Oboro was looking angry at the moment frightening Sora. She then calmed down and shook her head.

"You really don't know, sorry for my reaction but if you are going to be here then you must know. Nohr is a kingdom nearby that Hoshido have been at war with." Oboro started to explain with a dark look on her face unnerving Sora and Yuffie. "Tensions had existed long before the War, our King Sumeragi had met the Nohrian King Garon under pretence of coming to an agreement but the traitorous Nohrian King used the supposed peace talk to kill him and start the war. That was the night you were taken." Oboro finished off leaving Sora looking at her silently.

"Well... I don't know what to say, I think I have vague memories of this King Garon sending me away but I can't remember anything before then. All I can remember was being found and taken to the village where my mom took me in." Sora told her quietly as Oboro gave him a sad smile.

"Your siblings and... birth mother took your disappearance very hard; before you came here they had thought that King Garon had taken you prisoner back to Nohr." Oboro told him and Sora felt uncomfortable thinking about what they must had to go through. "Especially Hinoka, I may not be her retainer but I consider all the royal family my close friends. She made it known the day she first took her Naginata, which her life mission would be to find and bring you back. She actually went crazy in interrogating this Nohrian commander, wanting to get any information about you..." Oboro told Sora but then they paused when they saw Hinoka at the open door glaring at her.

"I would have preferred if he did not know that last part Oboro." chided Hinoka and Oboro began nervously apologising to Hinoka. "It's fine, I prefer not to hide anything from my brother anyway." Sighed Hinoka as she then faced Sora.

"We have our usual family dinner ready and we hope you can join us... Sora..." Hinoka told Sora sounding like she had to force herself to call him that. Sora deciding to put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an appreciative smile.

Hinoka gave one as well as she then began leaving with Sora with Yuffie shouting at Sora to leave some for her. "So are you are in the military Hinoka? The royals I have met before are not known for fighting openly, except for King Mickey but apart from him, I don't know any royals who do fight in wars." Sora asked as Hinoka paused at his statement of meeting royals before.

"It is expected of the Hoshido Royal Family to fight for our land; myself, Ryoma and Takumi help fight in the war but Sakura mostly stays out of the fights so she can aide with her healing magic." Hinoka explained as she then remembered when she and Sakura found Sora. "I know you done well against the Faceless, those Nohrian beasts you saw before but don't feel pressured into fighting for us." Hinoka told him but he just shook his head.

"Are you kidding, fighting a war in an army is nothing new to me." Sora told her and Hinoka batted an eye. "On one of the worlds I went to, I joined the army of China in their war against the Huns. In fact technically speaking, I never left the army." Sora told her with a smile as Hinoka just sighed.

Still under the delusions of other worlds? They will have to go over what happened to him to make him beleive this. Soon they reached the banquet hall and they took their seats along with the table.

Hinoka smiled to herself that at least they can have their dinner as a family with all her siblings. Well Azura said she would be late as she still have some duties to contend to.

But still her first family dinner with her long lost brother.

 **A new chapter and after I wished Xander a happy birthday in my copy of Revelations a couple of days ago. That little joke of Sora realising he never actually left the Army from Mulan, I have been wanting to do that for a long while.**


	9. Family Dinner part 2

Sora sat down at the table looking quite nervous, looking at the fancy cutlery and the fancy food in front of him. True he had eaten at King Mickey's castle before and other castles before, but it felt nervous to be doing so when you were seen to be a member of the royal family.

He nervously took a fork and starting eating; just about everyone could feel the tenseness of the situation since they could see Sora was not having an easy time at this. Trying to break the tension Sora looked up to Takumi and said "so Takumi; I don't think we got on the right foot, so do you think we can start over now?"

"I guess." Takumi stated as he just focused on his food making Sora look even more nervous, Hinoka who was sitting next to Takumi nudged him in the shoulder with a glare as to silently tell him to give a better response.

Before Takumi could respond then entered a long blue haired woman in a white dress, "Sorry I am late everyone, I had to finish my practicing..." the woman stated sitting down before noticing Sora. "You must be the long lost prince, Sora you go by is it?" the woman asked Sora in a friendly gesture.

Sora nodded before looking at the woman's hair, "Wow your hair is long, nowhere near as long as my friend Rapunzel's but still longer than I usually see..." Sora stated to slight chuckles from the woman, Ryoma, Sakura and Mikoto.

"Azura can be considered our sister; she was a princess from Nohr before she was brought here. She has been a member of our family ever since." Ryoma explained with a smile which Azura returned. Sora's eyes widened and Ryoma faced Sora with concern. "Something the matter?" Ryoma asked.

"Sorry, but from how you said it you made it sound like you had kidnapped her from Nohr." Sora responded but Hinoka, Mikoto and Ryoma looked conflicted in their eyes to which gave Sora his answer. "Wait, I am not wrong am I?" Sora pretty much gasped a bit lightly but Azura looked to him assuringly.

"Technically you are correct but I see Hoshido as my true home, much more peaceful than the violent nature of the kingdom of Nohr." Azura told him with a small smile, "Whatever you think, I see myself as not a prisoner but as part of the family here." Azura finished as Sora decided to look down and be quiet about the topic.

Mikoto sighed a bit sadly as well as Hinoka; they were both thinking that Sora probably never had to learn about war time tactics. He didn't have to suffer in a war that had been going on since he was taken.

Sakura decided she wanted to try lighten things up and asked "so Sora, your friends Leon and Yuffie. Do you remember when you met them?" She asked and Sora brightened up at the question.

As did everyone else, this should be pleasant to hear...

"Well I met them in this place called Traverse Town, Leon challenged me to a fight where I beat him but then I fainted... We were introduced to eachother properly after that and we have kind of been friends ever since." Sora explained to the dumbfounded and bewildered expressions of those at the table.

"So you met two of your friends, when one of them decided he wanted to fight you?" Mikoto asked calmly probably taking it the best out of them all.

Sora nodded cheerfully as he faced Takumi "hey we both fought when we first saw eachother, I have no doubts we will get along great." Takumi just stared with a blank look on his face as he tried to process this.

" _He spent most of his life on some sort of island, he gotten here somehow, claims to have visited other worlds and he ended up befriending someone who attacked him when they first met... What is wrong with Sora? It feels like if he ended up joining our side in the war against Nohr he would end up befriending Prince Xander if they faced in battle._ " Takumi thought in his head shaking his head.

Sora soon finished up his food as he got up saying "thanks for the... family dinner. I will be up in my room." Sora then got up and as he then walked back to the area of his room leaving the Hoshido royal family as they just finished theirs.

"He doesn't feel like he belongs here, does he?" Takumi asked and Hinoka gave him a disapproving glare. "Don't look at me like that; I am just saying what everyone else is thinking. No use to lie to ourselves by pretending otherwise." Takumi fired back with a glare of his own to Hinoka.

Ryoma came between his two younger siblings as Miko gently held up her hand "I don't exactly approve of how bluntly you said it Takumi but you are not wrong, we all knew one family dinner was not going to be nearly enough for him to get used to all of us. This is still his first day here remember." She reminded them but then she saw Sakura nervously face eachother with her hand up to get their attention.

"You think we could get Sora used to it here, especially if we will have to busy with the war with Nohr. If you are sent to the battle with forces, then how about Sora?" Sakura asked and most of them gasped, it had not occurred to them until Sakura pointed it out. How to make Sora feel at home if they ended up needing to focus on the war?

"Well he has that weird key sword thing..." Takumi asked only for Hinoka to bang her hands on the table startling them.

"Out of the question, I can't let us risk losing him again. Now that we have just got him back." Hinoka told Takumi firmly as Mikoto tried to calm her daughter down.

"First, from what I understand he handled himself against the Faceless well enough when you and Sakura found him. He might just WANT to help and let's remember, before today he thought he was just a normal villager and he didn't even know he was royalty. From what I understand we don't want to alienate him and treating him as someone to be sheltered and kept in the palace will surely do so." Takumi warmed as he then walked off annoying Hinoka greatly.

*PB*

An hour later Sora was amazed when Oboro had came to his room with a red jacket for him. It was like a jacket but with a robe part which went down to his knee. "You had this made in no time at all?" Sora asked in disbelief looking at it.

Oboro gave an eager nod as she explained "I decided, if you were too attached to your own clothes then I could at least make this jacket so you could wear it over your own clothes."

Sora decided to be nice and took off his own jacket and tried this new one on, he looked in the mirror and thought it was nice looking. "Thanks a lot Oboro." Sora told Oboro with a smile which she returned.

"No problem Lord Sora, if you want a friend here then you can count on me." Oboro told Sora before she left. Sora then looked to the bag of his stuff that Leon and Yuffie had taken with them when they went to look for him.

He decided jump on the bed and look through a book which he had brought with him.

 **In case you haven't noticed, Oboro could pretty much be my fave Hoshido retainer. Pretty much the only one I know both the name and personality of, besides Hana I mean. Still I am a Conquest fanboy and I would struggle to remember the retainers except for Felicia.**


	10. A Vision

Late that afternoon at the Hollow Bastion castle at Radiant Garden, most of the guests were either getting ready for bed later or wandering about. However Merlin had been seen galloping out of his house in a panic holding a crystal ball.

Mushu the Dragon had been bored at the moment and decided to bother the engaged couple of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. "So you really want to marry this guy, you do realise that when you do then your new surname will be of great Strife?" Mushu asked Aerith, while Aerith appreciated the pun Cloud was not so and was about to push the dragon away when Merlin almost came crashing into them.

He had drawn a crowd of nearby residents, Mickey helped him steady himself and asked "you were running as if your life had depended on it Merlin. Something the matter." King Mickey had a look of concern in his face as Merlin showed them his crystal ball.

"My magic allows me to see into the future and I have foreseen this in Sora's future. From what I can tell studying the magic signature in this vision, this is not possession of Sora but something that seems to be in his heritage." Merlin explained to their confusion as they looked into the crystal ball.

There were different looks of shock, concern, disbelief and weirded out when they saw a vision of Sora transforming into what appeared to be a silver dragon. "He was part dragon all along? I knew there was something that I liked about that kid!" Mushu yelled excitedly.

"Sora, will he be alright?" Kairi and Riku had both yelled at practically the same time, there was great concern about what was happening with their best friend.

"I assure you, that Sora seems to be alright in this vision but this seems to be a skill he could have done all along." Merlin assured them and then there were faces going to Sora's mother.

"I never saw a hint before that Sora had some abilities before then, I am sorry I don't know anything about this at all..." Sora's mother had told them with a tear in her eye to which she quickly dried up.

Aqua then spoke up as well "I am sorry but I know nothing about this at all, I found Sora when he was wandering scared around the Destiny Islands. He had no memory of a life before then and didn't even know what his birth name was." Aqua remembered that she was suspicious of how Sora had come there but had always assumed that the Unversed attack on the worlds somehow sent him there.

"Gosh, if this was a skill Sora could do all along... Do you think he is a long lost son of Maleficent?" Goofy exclaimed and this definitely got up the concerns of those in the area.

Mickey shook his head after thinking it over. "This feels different to how Maleficent transforms, besides if Sora had been Maleficent's son then I think she would have realised it herself in all the time they have faced eachother. Plus Maleficent is a Dark Fairy and I never found Sora to be anything except a normal boy before but yet..." Mickey said thinking it over.

"I will go and find the world he is on right now, be there for him for whatever happens. I took him to his home and he helped me when I felt lost in the Darkness, I should be able to repay him for this!" Aqua said speaking up but then Sora's Mother got up as well.

"I want to come as well! Sora is my son and I want to be there for him as well, I will stay out of the action but I want to support him in any way that I can." Sora's Mother told them firmly, her face showing that she would fight them if they argued.

Soon they got to work setting up another Gummi Ship that had the coordinates of the world that Sora's had gone to. Riku and Kairi asked that they make sure their friend was safe. They got packed up and Aqua went to work piloting it.

*PB*

Sora had woke up early the next morning and went to work getting changed his clothes and the new jacket Oboro had made for him. He walked out of the door and saw Takumi running with Oboro and a spiky brown haired boy who seemed like a samurai.

Sora went up with the pace with them but Takumi told him "Sorry Sora but we have no time, we are responding to a report of Faceless activity at a small village. I am going to lead the response with Oboro and Hinata; we hope that we can save as many villagers as we can."

Sora gave a smile as he kept on walking with them, "You want to come along to help?" Takumi asked and Sora gave a nod, "You won't accept no for an answer? Will you?" Takumi asked again to which Sora shook his head at.

"Fine, I will warn you that if it looks like it gets too dangerous for you then I will have Hinata put you at bay." warned Takumi but Sora looked unconcerned.

Sora then waved to Oboro and the boy Hinata, "I think I heard them mentioned before but what are Faceless?" Sora asked and Oboro sighed.

"Faceless are mindless monsters made by the Nohr, they have no will and because of this they are able to penetrate the barrier. Queen Mikoto keeps a barrier around our kingdom to protect against Nohrian soldiers but during the war they have found ways around it." Oboro explained with a dark look on her face.

"There are a lot of monsters out there, isn't there? I have faced Heartless and Nobodies before but it seems there are many more creatures out there." Sora then said with a shrug to which they battened an eye at.

Takumi knew that once they got back that Hinoka will let him have it over letting Sora come...

 **Along with your feedback for this chapter, in your reviews can you answer these questions for all of you:**

 **When Kingdom Hearts III comes out soon, what are your biggest hopes for it? For me story wise, I hope they don't have Sora killed off though I know it's unlikely that they will do it but still. Plus I want Xehanort to suffer an actual permanent defeat, though since this is the end of the Seeker of Darkness Saga it seems likely he will.**

 **Plus a smaller hope is that we get a Hans miniboss in the Frozen world. We were cheated out of a Frollo boss in Dream Drop Distance in what I consider to be the biggest missed opportunity in the entire franchise. If you have worlds based on Disney Movies then I expect to be able to fight the villains. I sort of forgive the Beauty and the Beast world in Kingdom Hearts III for not having a Gaston fight since they did not mention Gaston there. But if you have a famous Disney bad guy appear, then why not have him be fought? I would have accepted it if he was riding the Boss we do get but we don't even get that!**


	11. Village Attack

**I want to dedicate this to the memory of Stan Lee, co-creator of many of Marvel's heroes. After we lost his Spider-Man co-creator Steve Ditko earlier this year and his wife Joan Lee 2 years ago. 1922-2018. RIP Stan.**

Sora was humming to himself on the horse provided to him not far behind the horses being ridden by Hinata, Oboro and Takumi. He was doing his best to stay on and Oboro looked behind him and asked "not used to riding horses, are you Sora?"

Sora shook his head and told her "not many worlds I went to really use them so I never had to." Hinata questioned about him saying worlds and then Takumi whispered to Hinata to just humour him. Soon they reached the peak overlooking the village.

Takumi then faced the men and was about to direct them about their strategy when Sora jumped off his horse. He then summoned his Keyblade and then began running towards the Faceless monsters as he spotted them swarming the monsters. Takumi shook his head with Oboro looking concerned, Hinata however spoke up asking "sorry, I think I am being delusional from working too hard but did Lord Sora just charge in there wielding a giant key?"

Sora used Strike Raid to charge right through several Faceless monsters, now that he knew what to expect of them he found himself having an easier time with them. Especially with his experience being an advantage.

He paused when he saw the houses on fire around him and any remaining villagers trying to get to saftey. He was taken aback from all of this, even in his fights against Xehanort, Maleficent and her forces, the Organisation XIII and the Heartless... He had never saw destruction like this.

He was so taken aback that he looked like he was blindsided by several Faceless monsters, he was about to try and get up as he grunted when he was then saved by Oboro taking care of them with her staff. The rest of the men came charging in fighting at the Faceless.

"All this destruction and bloodshed, I have never seen anything like this..." Sora muttered shaking a bit, while the Heartless liked to steal hearts of people... hardly any foe he had faced showed this kind of bloodshed before to him. With the monsters looking like they were trying to kill the victims.

Not Xehanort, who wanted to remake the entire universe in his twisted sense of balance but preference over darkness, not even Maleficent who proud called herself the 'Mistress of All Evil'...

"Sorry you had to see this Sora, but this is Nohr and the entire War in a nutshell..." Oboro told him with harshness and slight venom in her voice. She then grew sympathetic in her voice as she told him "I can see this sort of destruction is new to you, I will understand if you want to turn back..." Oboro told him but Sora shook his head.

"I will not run away from evil monsters, they not only hurt innocent people but they taint the names of the good ones..." Sora muttered looking determined to smiles at Sora's courage but then raised eyebrows at his comment on good monsters. "Yeah they do exist; I met two of them on my latest adventure before coming here. Mike and Sully, you would love them." Sora told them managing to smile, the thought of his various friends made throughout the universe helped cheer him up a bit.

He then spotted a nearby group of Faceless going into the nearby forest, "You think they spotted someone..." Hinata asked but then Sora then grew determined as he then began running after them. If they did they will not claim any victims on his watch.

He charged at the Faceless unleashing his fury on them, he then spotted a figure hiding behind a tree. He then looked to see a younger brown haired girl looking afraid and muttering about the Faceless killing her mum when she helped her escape.

Sora then kneeled down and told her softly "it's alright; the monsters are being taken care of..." Sora told the girl putting her into a hug. The girl said her name was Mozu and Sora told her that they will make sure she will go somewhere safe. Sora then led her to see the others.

*PB*

"I am sorry but I must have misheard you, it sounded like Takumi let C... Sora come with him to a Faceless attack on a village?" snapped Hinoka at the servant in the throne room. Hinoka had been searching for Sora when she got up and Queen Mikoto had asked a servant to find out where he was.

The servant told her nervously "my apologies Lady Hinoka but Lord Takumi told us that he would make sure that Lord Sora was under his guidance for this..." Queen Mikoto then had the servant excused.

Hinoka cracked her fists and began muttering "Takumi let our brother be in danger the day after we finally get him back, when I get my hands on him..." Ryoma and Sakura then tried to calm her down. Queen Mikoto got up to get their attention when Hinoka was calmed down a bit.

"Make no mistake Hinoka, I am not pleased that Takumi done this without consorting us first as well. But still it does sound like Sora did end up wanting to go and if it turned out to have been too dangerous for him, we will see about his role in helping out the war." Queen Mikoto told them and Hinoka was about to protest that Sora shouldn't have any role in the war.

"If he turns out to have what it takes to serve and has the desire to, you would still want to stop him? Do you plan on having him confided to the castle for the rest of his days?" Ryoma asked her sister and she was silent. "Takumi was right yesterday, trying to have him kept safely in the castle despite any protests will do nothing but alienate him." Ryoma told her firmly and she just glared.

"Plus if we try to make him stay in the castle against his will, won't he decide to just go back to... his home?" Sakura asked speaking up. Hinoka just ignored her sister's words, she was thinking that Sora was already home.

 **I admit I wanted to include Mozu in this story, after I accidentally let her die in one playthrough I had sworn it would never happen again in anymore play throughs of Fates.**

 **Plus since it was released today, I have been watching and enjoying the new Netflix cartoon She Ra: Princesses of Power. I am all for it standing on its own but hope it can lead to some appearance by He Man as I remember the 2003 reboot growing up. I knew I would be a Catradora shipper before I even finished watching the trailer of the show. Why am I bringing this up here? Well for those who played Birthright (again I didn't), this might seem similar to you:**

 **A royal raised by an evil empire during a war who ends up going to the other side while those closest to him on the other side wants him or her to return while the one in charge is not as concerned. Their main weapon is even a sword!**

 **Funny enough I am a conquest fan and yet I am rooting for Adora going against the Horde and hopes that somehow Catra ends up joining her. Some of my opinions are an oxymoron.**


	12. Return to Castle

**I am so sorry for the long delay, I had other projects and interests. At least I got one more chapter before KHIII comes out, sorry for the short length.**

Sora with the others had arrived back at the castle, he personally directed Mozu to the gates. When they along with Takumi, Oboro and Hinata reached the entrance they found Hinoka waiting for them and she did not look happy.

Takumi then quickly asked Oboro and Hinata to find somewhere for Mozu and for Sora to go to his room, they went past but Sora stood to watch Hinoka confront Takumi.

"You really brought him into battle Takumi? Without telling anyone, what were you thinking?" Hinoka asked harshly with Takumi glaring back at his older sister. Sora was growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well he wanted to go and I think I should have told mother or Ryoma that I admit, but if I told you then you would have just ended up having your sisters lock him into his room until we got back!" Takumi replied with Hinoka growing more upset.

Sora then noticed coming down were Ryoma and Mikoto so he went to hide behind a corridor. He felt that they noticed him and he then felt his new robe like coat being pulled from behind.

He turned around and saw Sakura asking him if he was alright, "a little shaken up, never saw a battle so gruesome but I should be alright." Sora explained to with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Yes, the Nohr are horrible and merciless. Sorry to had to experience our war like that..." Sakura muttered but then felt Sora pulling her into a hug.

"I will be fine Sakura, I have fought in a huge conflict before and while this was worst, I kind of fought a war against Huns on one world before." Sora told her with a smile as he let go. He then looked back at the corridor to eavesdrop.

"I am not happy that you allowed Sora to go into battle like that without asking at least myself or Ryoma, while I hope that we can see if he is skilled enough to be allowed to continue fighting in the War if he wishes to, it's good to hear that he managed to cope well." Mikoto told Takumi in a soft but firm voice. Takumi bowed and apologised.

"I still think we should not entertain letting him take anymore part, what if he gets killed or the Nohr actually captures him for real?" Hinoka asked and Sora shook his head, it seemed like Hinoka wanted him to be kept under house arrest.

"I can handle myself Hinoka..." Sora muttered as he told Sakura he was going to go find Leon and Yuffie and see if they want to spar. Sakura nodded a bit saying she would see him later.

*PB*

Later the day Oboro had gone into the marketplace wanting to buy new materials for new designs she had. She had been eyeing some jewels a seller had in stock that she thought could work well with something else she had been planning for Takumi.

Perhaps she should make something for Sora as well, though he seemed fine after the battle she doubted that he was coping with what he saw at the battle well. Especially with whatever stress he already had of seeing his birth family.

She found a blue haired young woman and an older woman showing people a picture, "Hello I am Oboro and I work at the palace, can I help you anything?" she asked walking up to the pair.

"Thanks, we are looking for a boy called Sora and we think he might be near here." The younger woman called Aqua handing Oboro over the picture.

Oboro was alarmed by the name and even more when the older woman asked "he's my son and I think he might be near here, he went off exploring and we are a bit worried about him." Oboro looked to the picture and saw it was what seemed to be an especially and impressively realistic looking small portrait and among the weird crowd of different humanoid animals and weirdly dressed people, was Sora there.

Oh dear...

"I think its best that you two come with me to the palace..." Oboro stated with a serious look on her face, they were concerned but nonetheless followed her.


	13. Outburst

**I have gotten Kingdom Hearts III which I played as soon as I could (okay as soon as it was fully downloaded and updated on my Xbox One that is). I was on the Toy Story world when I started this chapter (I am now on the Frozen world so exciting), and while I don't think the list of full Disney Worlds is as impressive as 1 or 2 (though the inclusion of Frozen and Toy Story worlds more than makes up for it), I love the game and it might be my new fave KH game. The gameplay is as fun as it ever is especially with the changes to the designs of the area and it is funny hearing Donald and Goofy speak during battles. Though I did know of the ending beforehand (my own version of the events happened) and not to spoil anything but I definitely have something to say about it.**

 **Now if only there could be some representation of Phineas and Ferb, Elena of Avalor, perhaps Mighty Ducks (fun facts I was more familiar of the carton growing up as I have never seen the actual movies) and Princess and the Frog. Nomura I will forgive everything that happened in this game (partially) if you managed to make sure we get a Facillier boss fight!**

Later Sora was in the courtyard having a sparring battle against Leon and Yuffie. Sora had managed to win the latest round but Leon and Yuffie could not help but notice Sora was not totally into it.

"Still concerned about where you stand in this world and your so called family?" Leon asked and Sora just shook his head. He then put away his Keyblade as he faced them.

"I like everyone alright but there is always a feeling that I don't belong staying here; if how temporarily it is. Hinoka sees me as someone I'm not and I don't think anyone especially Takumi beleives me about having grown up in another world. Reminds me of Buzz when I was that world where we were toys." Sora replied and Yuffie giggled.

"I remember you telling us that; I bet you would have been so cute! I would have gladly paid any price for a toy of you." Yuffie laughed to the glare Sora was giving her. They then noticed Oboro leading two figures into the courtyard, Sora's eyes widened when he recognised who they are.

"Not only am I glad to see you alright Sora but nice to see you have still been practicing without me." Aqua stated with a big smile. Sora came over and was enveloped into a hug by his mother. Takumi came out to the courtyard and noticed this.

Oboro rushed over to him and told him "Lord Takumi, I found them in the marketplace looking for lord Sora. The older woman there is the mother that raised him." Takumi then blinked and asked if she was sure and she nodded.

Takumi groaned and muttered "Hinoka is going to freak..." he came down with them noticing. Sora then walked up to him to begin introductions.

"Takumi, this is my Mum and Aqua who is a fellow wielder of the Keyblade who brought me to Mum." Sora explained to him with them waving to him; Takumi was confused by this and looked closely at Aqua. She would take him to the island where he would be raised; she looks only a few years older than him.

Sora then cleared his voice and faced Aqua and his mum "Aqua, Mum... this is Takumi and well... he's my birth brother." Sora then saw the eyes widening of shock of both Aqua and his mother as Takumi stated that they should be going in.

Sometime later they were going through to the throne room as Sora explained what happened, "So an evil King sent you form this world to Destiny Islands all those years ago Sora? And to think you were a prince all along?" Aqua had asked for clarification and Sora gave a slight nod at this.

Sora then noticed his mother was looking upset and he looked concerned. "So Sora, you have finally found where you came from. I supposed you want to stay in your true home..." Sora's mother asked and then Sora put her into another hug.

"My true home is back at Destiny Islands with you Mum; I promised you before I left that you won't lose me Mum and I fully intend to keep it!" Sora told her with a bit of a tear in her eye and she returned the hug. There were happy tears in her eye after they ended up letting go.

Hinoka and Sakura had been around the corridor and had heard what they said; Sakura seeing the look on her sister's face tried to calm her down. Hinoka finally exploded:

"I can't calm down Sakura; sorry but i have had enough! I have waited to bring Corrin home all of your lives and when he does, not only does he not remember us but he was raised on an island brainwashed with some stupid delusion about visiting other worlds! Then his so called mother comes here and will probably stop us from keeping Corrin here where he belongs!"

There was a silence at what was shouted; Sora had wide eyes before he stomped his foot in irritation. He then faced his Mum and told her "sorry Mum; I am going to go outside and be alone for a while. Don't worry most people here are friendly; stay clear of Hinoka at least!"

Sora then began facing the other way and then began running towards the entrance; Hinoka tried to run after him but Takumi stopped her. "I think you have already done enough; I warned you about alienating him but it seemed that now he might not want to talk to you again!" Takumi stated in a harsh tone.

Sakura then went to get Ryoma, Azura and Mikoto hoping they could straighten this out.

 **This story will probably be on a hiatus while I work on another story I want to do which could be another Fire Emblem crossover. I had help from Golden Zero16 with ideas for the story. It could be Sora X Celica so tell me what you think in the reviews please.**


End file.
